Māsharu Kamizuki
Māsharu Kamizuki (かみずき マアシャル, Kamizuki Māsharu) is a Chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure. Later moving to Kumogakure to assist with the 4th Shinobi War. He, along with his partner, Tanoshi, are both members of Team Jishaku. Background Māsharu Kamizuki was born and raised with his mother and father in the Hidden Frost Village. The Shimogakure is a very cold and secluded village just south west of Kumogakure. It shares borders with Yugakure and Kumogakure. The surroundings of this village are dense bush and tree land covered with a layer of frost and snow Which gets thicker the further you venture to the village. The Kamizuki clan is one of the smallest clans in Shimo, being originally from Konohagakure. The Kamizuki clan specialize in a unique style of Boil Release. Māsharu left Shimo with his mother, the mother being very excitable and bouncy saying that the village was to boring. Hearing of the Kurama in Konoha she wanted to go back to her cousin Izumo Kamizuki. She later went missing, last seen with a mysterious man. Personality Māsharu is a very smart and kind hearted boy, growing up with his mother, he wasn't the manliest. He is usually the type of person who is always seen with a smile on his face, unless something is very wrong. He is a very quick learner, memorizing codes and sequences in a few minutes, even seconds. He is small, being able to fit in small areas easily to hide. He lacks self-confidence, but is very hard working. He likes being in water, underneath a river or ocean is a whole other world. The negative side to his personality is that he can be very selfish at times, wanting all of something to him self, or controlling his team when that is the team leaders job. This gets even worse as he gets older. He likes things perfect. Appearance He has pale skin and dark eyes. His hair is a very dark and unsaturated pink colour. He is seen with his red blush marks. His body is quite petite and small, often being mistaken for a girl. In Pre-Shippuden Māsharu wears a plain black t-shirt with a maroon and grey sweater tied around his waist. He wears the standard shinobi sandals, headband and kunai pouch. He has two bags on the back of his pants, carrying various ninja tools. In Shippuden Māsharu still has a very petite body frame. He wears his sweater to enhance his sweat-style jutsus. If he overheats to much, he rips his sweater off and has a traditional ninja net shirt. Under the shirt you can see burns from old fights where Māsharu has burnt himself. His headband is hidden under his sweater around his waist. His appearance changes the least out of his group during the time skip. Being that he goes from wearing his headband around his head, to then around his waist and wearing the sweater around his waist to on his torso. Abilities Māsharu knows both Suiton and Katon elements, but only just, not being as skilled as many ninjas. His chakra control is quite poor. He knows little to no genjutsu but his taijutsu is the leader of all, being the highest skill behind intellegence in his arsenary. His intellegence is above average, he was always top of his class. His smarts and speed make him able to see upcoming moves simmilar to the Sharingan, but with much less accuracy. Kekkei Genkai Māsharu uses a unique boil style, where he sweats a boiling corrosive liquid from his sweat pores. This is the most basic terms of this Kekkei Genkai, the highest being able to control other people just by controlling there body liquids. Fortunately it is a kinjutsu, hidden away for centuries. The user must eat his own chakra and perform the needed handsigns to heat there body up and the corrosive liquid is expelled. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc During the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Māsharu used Tanoshi to spy on the other examinees' tests and tell him the answers. During the second phase of the exam Team Jishaku easily took an Earth scroll from a rival team, then later a Heaven scroll. While investigating a confrontation between two teams, they witnessed Gaara killing three Rain Genin. Over the month of training Māsharu trained with his uncle, helping build his water style. Māsharu was matched against Atsuo, his childhood friend from Shimogakure in the tenth match of the preliminaries. Though the invasion of the Leaf started before there match. Neither of them even fought each other. Māsharu was knocked out and put to sleep, being unable to help in the invasion. Invasion of Konoha Arc Māsharu can be seen at the Third Hokage’s funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Māsharu did not engage in the retrieval because he was farewelling his Shimogakure friends. Trusting that the retrieval team could capture Sasuke. Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Along the time skip, Māsharu trains with his team and his uncle Izumo, with Kotetsu Hagane who always has to tag along. Team Jishaku is asked to go on a mission by Lady Tsunade with Team 7 to get information on Sasuke. They travel to the Heaven and Earth bridge. But the fight with Orochimaru is to overwhelming. Māsharu was hurt extremely, his body nearly ripped apart. He was sent back to the Leaf and to be confined to a hospital, when he got better enough to move he got a job at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, he can be seen at Asuma Sarutobi’s funeral mourning his death. Invasion of Pain Arc During the assault, and the chaos created by Pain, Māsharu was with his uncle, watching the disaster. Māsharu then joined his team, along with Izumo and Kotetsu fighting the Animal Path, at first Māsharu was not confident that he could beat her, but his team mates gave him the courage to never give up. Also remembering Naruto and how he never gives up. He puts up a valiant fight, summoning his partner Tanoshi, who is his weasel and also using his boil style, having major burn scaring on his chest because of the over-heating. His team mates are badly injured, and so is he. The Animal Path attacked his uncle Izumo, but Māsharu jumped in front of in. Being stabbed in the torso, he slowly bled to death, saying his goodbyes and crying. In the afterlife he saw the ancestors of his clan, masters and experts in there kekkei genkai. But, he did not see his mother, who he had presumed dead. He was later brought back to life by Nagato’s resurrection jutsu. He was not fully healed, being that his old injuries have re-occurred. He was told by Tsunade to quit being a ninja and should hand in his headband. He kept it and ran away to the outskirts of the village. Passing out from the pain. Soon coming back to his house. Shinobi World War Arc Now on a personal mission to find his mother, now having hope that she is alive. He has moved to the Kumogakure, helping with the management of the war, but never enters battle due to his state. He looks for clues to his mother and his goal is to find her. He searches the Shimogakure for clues of a day and of a night helps Tsunade and the Raikage as much as he can. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Māsharu's hobbies are training with Izumo Kamizuki and swimming. ** Māsharu wishes to rematch Kairuki, his childhood friend. ** Māsharu's favourite food is Japanese green tea ice cream with anko sauce, while his least favourites are pickled vegetables and pork. **Māsharu has completed 70 official missions in total: 21 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 5 S-rank. **Māsharu's name is long for Ruru (縷縷) which means slow, or at a steady pace, when normally Mā - Pause, Sha - Person, Ru - Exile. His last name Kamizuki means Moon God. Quotes